dcandmarveluniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Copycat
COPYCAT Copycat's Gallery Real Name: Vanessa Geraldine Carlysle Current Alias: Copycat Aliases: Nurse Veronica, Patricia Muggins, Titania (Mary MacPherran), Garrison Kane, Christina Valentino, Domino, Cheryl Marks, Debbie, Marguerite, Amy, numerous others Identity: Secret Alignment: Neutral Affiliation: Weapon X (as Copycat), X-Force (as Domino) , Six Pack (as Domino) , New Mutants Relatives: Burt Carlysle (father, deceased), Dorothy Carlysle (mother), Deadpool (former lover) Universe: Earth-616 Base Of Operations: Mobile Gender: Female Height: 6'0" Weight: 150 lbs Eyes: Red, Black, Blue Hair: White and Pink Unusual Features: Blue skin Citizenship: American Marital Status: Single Occupation: Terrorist, former mercenary, actress, adventurer, prostitute Education: High School Origin: Born a mutant Place of Birth: New Brunswick, New Jersey Creators: Marvel History Heartbroken Young mutant shape-shifter Vanessa Carlysle fell into a life of prostitution in Boston, where she met and fell in love with mercenary Deadpool (Wade Wilson). Vanessa Carlysle was soon saved from Wilson's vengeful employers by Zoe Culloden, a time-traveling agent of Landau, Luckman & Lake who had journeyed into the past to prevent Wilson's eventual self-destruction. That night, Wilson broke up with Vanessa after learning he had cancer, leaving her heartbroken. Vanessa became a mercenary herself, eventually employed by arms dealer Tolliver, who had her impersonate the mercenary Domino so as to spy on Cable, even joining Cable's new X-Force strike team. As she later explained to Neena, the other members were unable to detect a difference because she was able to exactly duplicate her appearance, personality, even her DNA and fingerprints. Tolliver ultimately ordered Copycat to bomb X-Force's headquarters, but she had come to care for her teammates, and she stalled until Tolliver dispatched the masked mercenary Deadpool to force her hand. Confronted by X-Force over her betrayal, but still posing as Domino, Copycat helped them fight Tolliver. While Cable discovered the true Domino still alive as Tolliver's prisoner, Copycat was felled by Deadpool, though she managed to escape. Manipulation Copycat went into hiding, but was first found by Deadpool, and then Domino. Copycat delayed Domino's intended retribution by helping her locate X-Force, after which she escaped again. Copycat then became involved in the hunt for Tolliver's will, during which she was mortally wounded by Slayback. She survived by copying Deadpool's healing factor. Later, Copycat sought to live a peaceful life in San Francisco with Garrison Kane, but she soon encountered Deadpool again. Carlysle was subsequently captured by the emotion-manipulating Psycho-Man, who sought Kane's advanced technology. She was rescued from the Microverse by Kane, Cable, Domino, and the Microverse's resident heroes, the Microns. Returning to Earth, Copycat finally made peace with Domino. Seeking revenge on Deadpool, Taskmaster and the Wizard hired Copycat to impersonate the super-strong Titania and gain Deadpool's trust, though he later confessed he had seen through her disguise. She went on to join the subversive Weapon X Program alongside Kane, and was sent to recruit Deadpool into the program. However, her power enhancement by Weapon X began to affect her memory, and she lost track of her mission. Instead, she began seducing Deadpool, but ultimately ended their relationship over his infatuation with Siryn. She would often take the form of other women to surprise him. Deadpool was subsequently recruited by the project to eliminate her, but he declined and tried to warn her. Weapon X then sent Kane to kill the both Deadpool and Copycat. Deadpool left her to fight against Kane. Ghost Moments before her death at the hands on Sabretooth Vanessa was plucked from the timestream and replaced with a dummy so everyone thought she was dead. Vanessa was to be one of the new Exiles but the Inbetweener had other plans for her. Time can be a funny thing and while moments have passed for Vanessa, years have passed since that "death." Vanessa was asked by the Inbetweener to act as a Watcher for the Exiles. She would replace Ghost and balance out missions, sometimes causing them to fail and sometimes to succeed. When everyone had disappeared in Rarotonga except Ghost Vanessa took her into the jungle. She had built a "hatch" of sorts that was laced with jade and lead, a prison for Ghost until Copycat's mission was complete. Copycat took Ghost's place on the Exiles team. The only people capable of discovering her secret seem to be the Indigo Tribe leader Indigo and the Timebroker (although the In-betweener has altered the records to make Vanessa appear more authentic -- in other words, undetectable by Pabnoptichron technology). Appearance Vanessa has blue-white skin and white hair. She has pointed ears and red/black eyes. When she shapeshifts she can look like anyone, down to the DNA. Powers Genetic Metamorph: her mutant physiology gave her blue skin, white hair, and luminescent red eyes. Able to duplicate another humanoid or near-humanoid so accurately that even those closest to them couldn't tell the difference. Unlike Mystique's shape-shifting, Copycat's morphing seemed to go to the genetic level, where she could reproduce powers as well. This ability actually functioned in a sponge-like way, meaning that Copycat would begin to mimic another person just by being near them, sometimes involuntarily. The extent of the transfer depended on the length of exposure. Her ability may have even allowed her to replicate her template's psi-patterns. -Night Vision: Un -Claws: Am Edge -Regeneration: Rm ability to heal surface tissue damage -Body Resistance: In -Blending: Un (can use her powers to become invisible) -Metabolic Resistance: In, she can reboot her genetic template to withstand many pathogens and poisons -Power Replication: Copycat's power duplication makes her abilities one level lower than anyone she duplicates. Must be with target for at least one round before successful duplication. Social Life Friends Enemies X-force, Weapon X Love Life Formerly Kane, Cable. DeadpoolDeadpoolDeadpoolDeadpoolDeadpoolDeadpoolDeadpoolDeadpool Strengths and Weaknesses Vanessa is obsessed with Deadpool to the point of beating up Siryn when the woman showed interest in her man. Although she knows the Deadpool on her Exiles team is not "her" Deadpool, she still despises Kiani for her relationship with him. Martial Arts, Military, Sharp Weapons, Thrown Weapons, Marksmanship, Guns, Detective/Espionage, Streetwise, Performer: (Actress). Power has no wear whatsoever on her body, however it can effect her mind. Roleplaying Statistics STATS RAW STRENGTH: Typical ENDURANCE: Excellent SPEED: Good AGILITY: Good REASON: Good INTUITION: Remarkable PSYCHE: Excellent SPEED: Good POPULARITY: virtually unknown ______________________ DICE PHYSICAL ATTACK: Good ENERGY ATTACK: Depends on absorption PHYSICAL DEFENSE: Excellent ENERGY DEFENSE: Good PSYCHIC ATTACK: None PSYCHIC DEFENSE: Monstrous OTHER ABILITIES: Genetic Metamorph: her mutant physiology gave her blue skin, white hair, and luminescent red eyes. Able to duplicate another humanoid or near-humanoid so accurately that even those closest to them couldn't tell the difference. Unlike Mystique's shape-shifting, Copycat's morphing seemed to go to the genetic level, where she could reproduce powers as well. This ability actually functioned in a sponge-like way, meaning that Copycat would begin to mimic another person just by being near them, sometimes involuntarily. The extent of the transfer depended on the length of exposure. Her ability may have even allowed her to replicate her template's psi-patterns. Needs at least one round to absorb someone. -Night Vision: Un -Claws: Am Edge -Regeneration: Rm ability to heal surface tissue damage -Body Resistance: In -Blending: Un -Metabolic Resistance: In, she can reboot her genetic template to withstand many pathogens and poisons Absorption Limitations: Needs one full round to absorb powers, however lookalike is instantaneous. A telepath might have trouble distinguishing the difference between Vanessa and the original unless that attack her mind. The longer she is in the vicinity of the person she is copying, the better the duplication. _________________ WEAPONS Will use whatever weapon she can find, generally guns ranging from Excellent to Incredible damage.